Star Fire Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Starfire novel series that since June 2009 }} This wiki is designed to be a comprehensive encyclopedia of the science-fiction Starfire novel series by David Weber and Steve White. ; Books A partial fictional history of the Starfire universe can be enjoyed by reading these books in the following order. A. The Stars at War, by David Weber and Steve White, printed August 2004, is an omnibus consisting of the following two novels : 1. Crusade, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 1992. Nearly a century after the First Interstellar War, the fanatical Theban Church of Holy Terra now emerge to liberate the Holy mother home world of the apostate Terran Federation from their sinful alliance with the satanic Khanate of Orion. 2. In Death Ground, by David Weber and Steve White , copyright 1997. The Fourth Interstellar war begins when the Grand Alliance engages in mutual self defense against the horrific onslaught of the Arachnid Omnivoracity in their quest for more protein sources. B. The Stars at War II, by David Weber and Steve White, printed July 2005, is an omnibus consisting of these two novels : The Shiva Option, and a revised and expanded version of Insurrection, copyright 2005. 3. The Shiva Option, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 2002. Trapped behind enemy lines, Survey Flotilla 19 makes friendly diplomatic contact with a traumatized but powerful empire, The Star Union (of Crucis), who join the Grand Alliance with renewed determination to resume their fight against the Arachnid menace. 4. Insurrection, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 1990. The Terran Republic fights for independence against the overbearing power and corporate control of the Terran Federation. 5. Exodus, by Steve White and Shirley Meier, copyright 2006. Evacuating their civilization from their sun going nova to seek a new home world, the xenophobic Arduans have a cultural clash with the Grand Alliance, and both must fight for survival. 6. Extremis, by Steve White and Charles E. Gannon, copyright 2011. The fighting continues as the Arduans and the Grand Alliance learn more about each other, and try to reach across their challenging communications gap. More books are planned by Charles E. Gannon : 7. ? Imperative ? TBD 2015 ? 8. ? Oblivion ? TBD ; Authors David Weber Steve White Shirley Meier Charles E. Gannon ; Ships * Supermonitors * Monitor * Superdreadnought * Battleship * Battlecruiser * Light cruiser * Fleet carrier * Escort carrier * Light carrier ; People * Vanessa Murakuma * Andrew Prescott * Ivan Antonov * Raymond Prescott * Kevin Sanders * Oscar Dieter * Marcus LeBlanc * Bettina Wister * Li Han To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. ; To Do * Add Images * Create a Wanted page * Categorize a page Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse